greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
The Me Nobody Knows
is the sixth episode of the twelfth season and the 251st overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary Grey Sloan Memorial not only welcomes a new transfer resident, but also a patient who's the topic of conversation after accidentally sending his sex tape to his entire congregation. Meanwhile, Richard wrestles with how to progress his relationship with Maggie when an old friend visits the hospital, and April brings in a case of a young boy from the Middle-East. Full Summary Cast Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Caterina Scorsone as Dr. Amelia Shepherd *Camilla Luddington as Dr. Jo Wilson *Jerrika Hinton as Dr. Stephanie Edwards *Kelly McCreary as Dr. Maggie Pierce *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren *Martin Henderson as Dr. Nathan Riggs Guest Stars *Giacomo Gianniotti as Dr. Andrew DeLuca *Joe Adler as Dr. Isaac Cross *Samantha Sloyan as Dr. Penelope Blake *Gregg Daniel as Paul James *Derek Smith as Robert Matthews *Jolene Kay as Astrid Co-Starring *Dana Hunt as Angela *Elisha Henig as Kamal Medical Notes Kamal Aboud *'Diagnosis:' **Ollier's disease **Enchondromas *'Doctors:' **Callie Torres (orthopedic surgeon) **Jackson Avery (plastic surgeon) **Ben Warren (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Tumor resections **Hand reconstructed Kamal came from Jordan to Seattle to get treated for Ollier's disease, which had heavily deformed his hands. The tumors were more extensive than Jackson originally thought they were and Jackson officially recommended amputation of both hands after biopsy revealed pre-cancerous cells in both hands. However, after consulting with Callie, they decided to proceed with the surgery, attempting to remove the tumors without having to amputate his hands and agreeing to amputate only as a last resort. They went into surgery and were able to find enough usable bones to remove the tumors and keep his hands, using grafts from his ribs. After surgery, they showed him his hands. He was told he'd need a few more surgeries, but he could keep his hands. Robert Matthews *'Diagnosis:' **Internal bleeding **Kidney bleed **Mild concussion **Clot *'Doctors:' **Meredith Grey (general surgeon) **Amelia Shepherd (neurosurgeon) **Penelope Blake (surgical resident) **Stephanie Edwards (surgical resident) **Andrew DeLuca (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Exploratory laparotomy **Partial nephrectomy **Heparin Robert fell down two flights of stairs and was injured. They did an ultrasound in the ER that showed fluid in Morison's pouch. They took him for a CT, which showed bleeding by his kidney, which meant he needed surgery. Amelia consulted and said he had a mild concussion. She cleared him for surgery, but said she'd check again post-op. They had to remove a portion of his kidney. After surgery, his labs were good, but there was a clot in his catheter, so it had to be removed and he was given heparin. However, Penny couldn't place a new catheter. Meredith used a syringe to remove fluid from his abdomen. Angela James *'Diagnosis:' **Displaced clavicular fracture **Torn subclavian artery *'Doctors:' **Maggie Pierce (cardiothoracic surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Surgery Angela was in a car accident in which the car hit a tree. Her clavicle was broken and displaced and the pulse in her right arm was weak. Angela was taken for a CT, which showed injury to an artery in her chest, so she needs surgery to repair it. The surgery went well and her father was told she was going to be fine. Paul James *'Diagnosis:' **Diabetes **Diabetic nerve pain *'Doctors:' **Richard Webber (general surgeon) *'Treatment:' Paul was in a car accident with his daughter in which he ran into a tree. Richard insisted on running labs even though he insisted that he was fine. His labs revealed diabetes. He had diabetic nerve pain in his foot, which is why he crashed his car. Music Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the musical . *This episode scored million viewers. *The table read for this episode took place on September 14, 2015. *This is the first episode to feature Martin Henderson as Dr. Nathan Riggs. Gallery Episode Stills 12x06-1.jpg 12x06-2.jpg 12x06-3.jpg 12x06-4.jpg 12x06-5.jpg 12x06-6.jpg 12x06-7.jpg 12x06-8.jpg 12x06-9.jpg 12x06-10.jpg 12x06-11.jpg 12x06-12.jpg 12x06-13.jpg 12x06-14.jpg 12x06-15.jpg 12x06-16.jpg 12x06-17.jpg 12x06-18.jpg 12x06-19.jpg 12x06-20.jpg 12x06-21.jpg 12x06-22.jpg 12x06-23.jpg 12x06-24.jpg 12x06-25.jpg 12x06-26.jpg 12x06-27.jpg 12x06-28.jpg 12x06-29.jpg 12x06-30.jpg 12x06-31.jpg 12x06-32.jpg 12x06-33.jpg 12x06-34.jpg Behind the Scenes 12x06BTS1.jpg 12x06BTS2.jpg 12x06BTS3.jpg 12x06BTS4.jpg 12x06BTS5.jpg 12x06BTS6.jpg 12x06BTS7.jpg 12x06BTS8.jpg 12x06BTS9.jpg 12x06BTS10.jpg Quotes See Also Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S12 Episodes